


idk

by luftkommandant



Series: hound is a Good Mom [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Pronouns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Female Character, Transgenderformers, hound is my trans mom stfu, i just lOVE hound a LOT, lol i only watched rotf today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: quotes bee uses are:“what the hell was that?” whose line is it anyway“im the kind of human wreckage that you love” blood by my chemical romance (im traaaaash)i also posted a link to this on tumblrhereso if you like it, please give it a reblog!!





	idk

Hound wakes up to a shuffling noise at the foot of her berth. Before she onlines her optics, she checks her chronometer: 2:39am CST. She waits until she feels a weight between her arm and the wall, then suddenly onlines her optics and weapons systems, swinging on top of the intruder.

“ _What the_ hell _was that_?” Bumblebee bleats. He was seconds away from getting shot and he knows it, cowering and easily going limp with an annoyed whimper.

“Sorry, kid,” Hound answers, rolling off of ‘Bee and patting his helm softly. “Thought you were a ‘Con. Come ‘ere, I won’t hurt you.”

Cautiously, Bumblebee settles again, pressing against Hound’s side and snuggling close. She puts her arm around him, scooping him up with a protesting sound and depositing him on his stomach on her chest. He settles in a few seconds, huffing indignantly, and crosses his arms under his chin, looking down at Hound with almost sad optics.

Sighing, Hound puts her servo on Bumblebee’s back. He relaxes, finally looking tired, and sighs back. “ _I’m the kind of human wreckage that you love,_ ” Bumblebee plays suddenly, looking downright miserable.

Hound rubs his back softly, making his engine purr. “Nightmares?” she asks. Bumblebee cuts his engine, nodding. “Sam’s safe, ‘Bee. So is Mikaela.”

“You don’t know that,” Bumblebee manages to whisper.

“Yes, I do. You know Optimus’ll tell you if anything happens to them,” Hound counters. When Bumblebee doesn’t reply, she starts rubbing his back again. “There you go. C’mon, time to sleep, kid. I’ll keep you safe.” Bumblebee whines again, but offlines his optics, letting his frame relax. He hasn’t slept right in a long time, and it shows in how quickly he falls into recharge. Once he starts purring, Hound offlines her own optics. She feels Bumblebee curl his fingers into her chest plating, and smiles. Yeah, this is worth getting woken up in the middle of the night, definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> quotes bee uses are:  
> “what the hell was that?” whose line is it anyway  
> “im the kind of human wreckage that you love” blood by my chemical romance (im traaaaash)
> 
> i also posted a link to this on tumblr [here](https://rlbeemovie.tumblr.com/post/163502039641/idk-luftkommandant-transformers-all-media) so if you like it, please give it a reblog!!


End file.
